Divider and diverting mechanisms are used in combination with conveyor mechanisms to convey objects received via an infeed such that the objects are divided between two or more discharge lanes and/or diverted to a selected one of the discharge lanes as required by the system including the divider, for example, to discharge the divided and/or diverted objects to one or more downstream processes, to balance the volume of objects fed to each of multiple downstream processes, to separate the objects by type and/or condition, etc. Divider systems which use a dividing force such as an air blast or mechanical force, such as a plunger force, to force an object on a conveyor to one side of the conveyor or the other to divide a sequence of conveyed objects between two discharge conveyors are known. The use of an air blast or plunger force to exert a dividing force on the object, especially taller and/or lightweight objects, can be destabilizing, potentially causing the object to tip or fall from the conveyor, which can result in a disruption of the conveyor operation. The dividing force in these systems may be triggered from an input signal received from a sensor, such as an electronic eye, which is configured to detect an objection condition. Delay associated with detection and transmission of the detection signal, additional delay associated with actuation delay of an air blast or plunger actuator, and/or variability in response time and/or dividing force associated with variability in pressure of the air blast due to environmental factors including temperature, humidity, etc., introduces variation into the response time and accuracy of such a dividing system. Changeover of such a divider system may require additional time for reprogramming of sensor eyes and pneumatic controls, air nozzle size, type and/or position adjustment, etc., for each different size, shape and/or weight of the object.